1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for converting image data and, more particularly, to an image data conversion system suitably adapted in a gamma conversion circuit or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When gamma conversion of image data or the like is performed in a conventional system of this type, a random access memory (RAM) or a read-only memory (ROM) is used. The image data is supplied to the address input of the RAM or ROM, and desired gamma-corrected image data is obtained from data output from the RAM or ROM in accordance with a gamma conversion table stored in the RAM or ROM. When gamma conversion is performed using a RAM, a desired gamma conversion table must be written in the RAM.
However, in order to obtain a desired gamma curve, a complex combination of input devices such as a dither device is required, resulting in high cost. In addition, in order to confirm the data conversion characteristics by the prepared gamma curve, the gamma curve must be read out and analyzed, or a test pattern must be processed using the gamma curve, resulting in poor operability.